Forever
by starkidandmars
Summary: It was the best day of their lives. Nothing can compare to that day...the day they had their wedding. One-shot Breredith


The beginning of the rest of their lives together was about to start in a big church, packed with what seemed tons of friends and families. The atmosphere was full of patience and excitement. The groom stood with an ecstatic composure. He was finally marrying the greatest love of his life, Meredith Stepien. He fashioned a charming black tuxedo with an exquisite black bowtie. His light blue eyes hid a deep worry and nervousness. A continuous thought of something going terribly wrong repeated itself in sets of scenarios, undescribable! Scanning the room, he saw his family and her family, the Holden's and the Stepien's. Everyone seemed just as content as him for they knew along they would have gotten married in the future. Suddenly, the song _Sami_ overcame the buzz of people. _My wedding is starting. Holy shit. _, thought the soon-to-be husband of his love. A soft whisper came from one David Stepien. "Don't screw it up, Brian." He nodded in his direction and stood up straight. The wooden doors opened up to reveal the bridesmaids and groomsmen. One pair at a time, in order Nick Lang and Denise walked in first being the best man and maid of honor. Then, Joe Walker and Jaime. Joey and Julia. Eric Kahn and Jade. Dylan and Shashona. And Matt Lang and surprisingly a dog. The dog was Bowser; Meredith personally wanted him as her bridesmaid for her own silly purposes. A cheerful Lauren Lopez started throwing flowers and glitter towards everybody and everything. The ring bearer Darren Criss ran in, looking like he managed to make it to the church before any words were exchanged. The guests looked delightfully amused by Lauren and Darren's entrance. Everyone looked back with astonishment. A sudden silence filled the room. He looked at her. Only her, there was nothing else he saw. She looked perfect. A white strapless wedding dress hugged her body. The dress flowed out from her ankles. Her curly chocolate brown locks framed her face. Her makeup was…amazing. Minimal usage of hues of dark colors covered her face. She started walking to him, slow and steady. Each step she took, it felt like her heart skipped a beat or two; they both didn't know that the other was feeling the same. The line of men and women lined up behind where she and Brian are supposed to be. She discovered that she had to climb a step to actually face him and in an attentive manner lifted her leg up to show black converse placed on her two feet. The audience laughed lightly. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. A hand lifted up her chin. Her dark eyes met with his sky blues. A smile was exchanged. The priest quickly moved through his part of the wedding and now was time for the vows. Hands met each other and a comforting rub from Brian's thumb, gave both confidence. He started out with his vow, which didn't need a card for it was permanently burned in his mind with a sensation of love. "Mere, you look absolutely fantastic today. I have never loved anyone else this much before. You are my life. I cannot live without you. From your jokes and contagious happiness to just being with you has made me the man I am today. I want you to know that I love every single detail that makes up who you are. I love your farts…" This earned a laugh and tears from the crowd. It was very noticeable that he was crying as well. "I love it when we cuddle and do crazy things together. Whenever I feel sad, angry, or happy you make my day one thousand times better. I can never go through any fights with you because you're adorable and awesome. I love you and only you, Meredith." He smiled widely to her never breaking contact with her. Halfway in his speech she was crying too. She wiped away a few stray tears and started her vow. "I never met anyone as sarcastic and annoying as you." A few gasps were heard. "But I never met someone so kind to me, so lovable, so smart, and so…happy. You make me laugh so hard and you make me want to cuddle you to death. Ever since you muttered those three words when we were out that date, I knew I wanted to be with you the rest of my life. He he you make me want to scream "YAYYYYY!" all the time because that's what I feel whenever I'm around you. You are the reason I am alive. If you weren't in my life I don't think I would have managed myself. This vow would be longer but I really want to marry you right now. So just to remind you, I love you with all my heart. Never forget that." Tears were escaping the eyes of all the girls and a few boys. The two most important people in the room were full on crying with so much emotion. A smile appeared on Brian's mouth. Meredith smiled wider. "The rings please." the priest said. Darren shot a wink to the priest and gave them the rings. Brian slipped the silver diamond ring on Meredith's finger, Meredith did the same. "Brian Holden, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until deaths do you part?" "I do.", he said with undeniable love. "And Meredith Stepien, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold until death does you part?" "Beep boop I do.", she giggled out with a bashful smile. The guests responded with tears of laughter and tears of ultimate beauty of the marriage. "You may now kiss the bride." Brian and Meredith took a step forward and kissed each other with passion; holding each other like they haven't seen each other in ages. But that wasn't true, of course. The beginning of their forever has just started and their journey as a husband and wife will be quite the adventure.


End file.
